The Three Strongest
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Pairing Gen - Telling of Zoro's tale when the crew gets back together. I suck at summaries, like I always have. Rating T. Spoilers if you are watching anime and not reading the manga. COMPLETE


_A/N:_ I've been writing this for a while and only just got around to finishing it. I started it before recent chapters of OP. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR... ERM... CHAPTER WHATSIT WHEN THE CREW GETS BACK TOGETHER. Kinda. But don't read if you're watching the anime and not reading the manga. Kay? Kay.

**Rating: **T for swearings

**Pairing: **Noneskies.

**Words: **I 'unno  
**Disclaimer: **I dun own One Piece. So nyeh.

**One-shot. Means there will be no further updating. It is a one off thing. :)**

_**The Three Strongest**_

Nami chewed her lip anxiously, her gaze shifting towards the door to the kitchen every few minutes. The sun was shining overhead and they hadn't gone towards their next adventure yet after leaving the Archipelago but it wouldn't be long now. Before that, though, Luffy had stated he had some unfinished business between himself and his first mate before they could go anywhere. There hadn't been a sound from inside the kitchen since Zoro and Luffy had disappeared behind their doors and the tone in her captain's voice had been mildly worrying.

Robin had been warned not to eavesdrop and, loyal to Luffy, she had kept her word when promising not to do so. Of course, she already had a very good idea what the talk was about so that made it quite a lot easier for her to obey. Brook and Franky were working on an upgrade for the musician's guitar that would make his music louder and more powerful without the help of speakers.

Usopp was playing cards with Chopper and, supposedly, Nami but she was hardly paying any attention. Her long hair had been tied into a high ponytail and Sanji kept coo-ing about how beautiful it looked in the sunlight every time he wandered past but she never acknowledged his compliments. The door to the kitchen opened and Luffy's voice drifted out, colder, heavier and obviously older as he spoke.

"Sanji..." he said and the chef blinked before sighing softly and pushing his hands into his pockets, moving to follow the invisible order. He knew the shit would hit the fan one day. As he glanced back at the crew behind him, all of them looked a mix of worried, curious and scared. Sanji didn't blame them. Luffy was downright scary these days, but no less himself all the same.

"There." The Captain spoke, pointing to the bench beside Zoro, who had his arms crossed, legs crossed and body language screaming 'Leave me alone.' right from the word go.

"What's going on then, eh?" the blonde asked as he sat down beside the marimo, feeling almost like a child being reprimanded by a parent for doing something wrong. Luffy sat down across the table from them and rested his hands on the wood, smoothing it a little under his fingers.

"Zoro won't talk to me..." he began, his hat tilted at such an angle that his eyes were hidden beneath it's brim, making his appearance all the more frightening right now. The aura he was emitting was incredible.

"He never talks to anyone, never did, what makes you think he would've changed over the 2 years?" Sanji shrugged, leaning back against the wall and ignoring the slight eye-roll from the swordsman beside him. Luffy let out a small chuckle at that and his aura downed for a second before returning full force again. Sanji resisted the urge to shiver.

"No. I mean he won't talk to me about what happened... to make him so injured." Luffy finally lifted his head, eyes locking to the blonde's and Sanji found at that moment, he really wished the hat had stayed tilted. He felt as if he were being x-rayed and he didn't like it, not one bit. Least of all from Luffy of all people.

"That's his business to keep to himself, not yours anyway, Luffy." Sanji responded, frowning slightly and crossing his arms to show that he didn't like the look he was getting right now. Realising this, Luffy sighed softly and shook his head.

"I'm not trying to be mean or make you feel uncomfortable, Sanji. I want to know what happened. I'm still me and I wanted to know what happened before but I left it alone. Zoro nearly died and then he was so badly injured when the paw guy attacked again, he couldn't defend himself! We lost him!" His voice held a pain that Sanji knew well.

The pain that was in Luffy's voice whenever he screamed someone's name in battle, when they were hurt, lost, or he couldn't help them. The pain that spoke volumes about how much this Captain cared about his crew. About them. Zoro lifted his chin slightly, his eye opening and focusing on Luffy and Sanji noticed the swordsman's aura flare up just as much as the kid's had.

"I've been hurt all through this journey, and always survived, Luffy." Zoro's voice was soft, calm and cool. Collected, but with an underlying note of warning in it. Seems like both of these guys had learnt a new way of holding themselves in confrontations like this. Luffy turned his gaze on the swordsman and the two faced off, as pig-headed and stubborn as they ever were. Sanji could only watch as some form of hidden battle went on between them and he found himself almost physically jerking away when it suddenly released and both sets of eyes were turned in a different direction.

"I know you care, Luffy, and were worried and concerned. You put your faith in me as a member of your crew, I don't intend to let you down." Zoro spoke again, his voice smooth and strong, "I am a member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew, and going to be the world's greatest swordsman and without these trials and pain, how can I prove myself to be as strong as what I want to be?"

"You nearly died, Zoro. I know you're strong, I know you're a member of this crew, I picked you for a reason, Demon." Luffy snapped, his eyes glowing with a hidden fire and turning towards the swordsman once again. Sanji blinked slightly. It was the first time he'd ever, _ever _heard Luffy use that title towards his friend. Zoro seemed amused by it though, his own eye smoothing over with liquid ice as he glared towards the Captain.

"Why did you bring Sanji in here?" The swordsman asked, shaking his head a little and closing that eye again, "You're not even speaking to him and treating him as if he isn't even here, anyway. So why bring him into this?"

"Because he knows what happened." Luffy turned his gaze on the chef and Sanji raised his backwards eyebrow at the brat.

"Do I, now?"

"I know you do." The Captain smiled a little, "And it's a sign of strong friendship that you kept it to yourself and were trying so hard to protect Zoro during the fight. I knew then that you knew something, I just never had the chance with all the chaos taking place to ask you personally what had happened."

"We fought." Zoro frowned a little, growing quickly weary of this running in circles conversation, "Kuma. I fought him. He beat me and then got called awa-" 

"Zoro." Luffy warned, his voice low and smooth but laced with thorns like a rose's stem. He knew this wasn't the complete truth, he could read it in the other's tone.

"Luffy, just drop it, okay?" Sanji shook his head, "It's none of your business what happened. What Zoro did was his own choice and his own personal battle and you have NO business sticking your nose into it!" Luffy stared at the blonde, his eyes wide before he twitched a little and then shook his head slowly.

"Zoro. Nearly. Died." He growled, "I lost him. I lost you. I lost everyone. I lost Ace, as well."

"You didn't lose us, Luffy." Zoro snorted as he got to his feet, ignoring the silent order from the other that he should sit down again, "We're all here. We all obeyed your request. From a distance, aye, but no less obedient were we. As for how you're treating Sanji? Show him a little more respect than that. While you're at it, me as well, eh?" With that said, the swordsman pushed his hands into his pockets, and moved out of the kitchen.

The aura from Luffy was fairly glowing and Sanji stared at the doorway, not believing what Zoro had just said. Zoro. Who insulted him with every chance he had, was standing up for him and telling Luffy to treat him with more respect? Wow. 2 years certainly did a lot.

Nightfall brought silence between the three. They spoke to others, but not to each other and the rest of the crew threw odd glances here and there, wondering just what the hell was going on here. The night wore on and the crew's chatter never died, so many stories fluttering between them.

Usopp felt well at peace to know that none of his stories were lies anymore, and everyone was listening quite intently as he told of the island where he had spent his time. The stories passed from each person to person but none of them spoke of what they had learned. Itching to show it in battle, but not brag about it at a distance. The time would come for each of them to prove themselves. All eyes came to rest on Sanji, as it was now the chef's turn to tell about his adventures.

"Please... pass. Just... pass." the blonde spoke, holding up a hand and shaking his head a little, "It's not that I don't want you to know, just that I don't want to freakin' remember." The group stared at him and Sanji couldn't help the odd little shiver that danced down his spine as memories came unbidden to the surface of his mind anyway.

"What about Zoro then?" Chopper chirped, hooves waving a little towards the swordsman, "He has that new scar and everything! He must have some stories, ne ne?" The reindeer's face was split with a gigantic grin and the swordsman snorted softly.

"I fought with gigantic monkeys and ended up on a creepy old island, in a creepy old castle, being harassed by that horo-girl and training with Mihawk. That's my story. As for the scar? It's like all scars, it came from a wound. Simple as that." Zoro indulged them all with a short and summarised version of his 2 years. All eyes grew wide around the table.

"Mihawk...? Isn't that the guy you wanted to beat?" Sanji asked, frowning a little and the marimo snorted again, louder this time.

"Can't beat an enemy if you don't think like an enemy, eh?"

"Amazing..." Chopper and Luffy breathed, staring at the older man in nothing short of awe before eyes turned towards the Captain.

"You guys know what happened with me, I don't need to tell!" the rubber man waved a hand and patted his full stomach happily before getting to his feet with a soft 'hup!' and heading for the door, "I'm gonna go out for some fresh air!"

"Me too, actually." Zoro muttered, getting up to follow after the captain. Sanji, not wanting to leave the two alone in case they ripped each other apart like feral cats, snorted and got to his feet as well.

"Yeah yeah, gonna go smoke, I think." The rest of the crew shared a collective look but didn't comment, instead going back to telling their own little stories. Outside, the night was fresh and calm, the ocean rustling gently against Sunny's side as she drifted through the water. When Sanji exited the kitchen and closed the door on the bright light pouring from the room, he blinked when he saw the two longest standing members of the crew, glaring full on at each other on the deck as if they were the worst of enemies.

"O-oi..." Sanji began, moving down the stairs and standing to the side of them, "Don't fight over something like this. Luffy, just let it go."

"Sanji... I'm sorry I treated you so badly in the kitchen before. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that." Luffy's voice was calm as he looked towards the chef and smiled at him, "Zoro was right. I should've treated you with more respect. I guess being alone for 2 years and learning to be stronger made me forget how to work with a team." Sanji stared at the dark haired boy for a long time before managing a slight wave of his hand and cluck of his tongue.

"As if I care." he snorted, pushing his hand into his pocket and fishing out a cigarette. Chuckling, Luffy shook his head and looked back at Zoro again.

"You..." he began and the swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. _YOU_, are in serious trouble..." Luffy growled but the aura was down and it was obvious he was more teasing than actually angry, "Mr Roronoa Zoro, ex-pirate hunter, you won't tell me the truth when it's asked of you from your captain. You are in violation of the crew's agreements." 

"Since when do you write the rules, brat?" Zoro snarled, his cool demeanour slipping, "I don't think I signed on when a little runt forced me to, did I?" 

"... If I remember correctly, yeah, you did actually. I saved your ass."

"I was doing fine out there!" Zoro almost, _almost_ flailed a little. Sanji was completely lost at sea, staring between them and finally it clicked.

"Oi... you guys have never told us all how you actually ended up becoming pirates and friends. Zoro being a pirate hunter and you being a pirate, wouldn't it have made sense he just take your head to a marine base?"

"He wasn't worth anything." Zoro responded bluntly and the blonde had to admit, that actually made a lot of sense. Why bother?

"I was so!" Luffy huffed.

"You were not, you weren't even a pirate. You were floating through the sea in a freakin' barrel, ended up on Coby's ship and then just happened to land IN the town where I was being held. When you think about it, logically, I saved YOUR ass because if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have gotten a crew!"

"Can't argue that fucked up logic." Sanji snorted. 

"You were tied to a post for saving a little girl and ate sand covered onigiri!" Luffy growled, prodding Zoro's chest with a finger, "You were nearly dying of heat and starvation and then the stupid blonde, chin guy was gonna have you executed!" 

"I would've escaped." 

"Oh shut up." 

"You made the knots worse, brat." 

"I was trying to help AND I got you your swords back!" 

"I could've gotten them myself." 

"ARGH!" Luffy threw his hands into the air and turned away, shoulders shaking heavily. Zoro glared at the brat's back before turning a sharp look to Sanji. 

"The hell you looking at, chef?"

"An idiot, apparently." the blonde replied bluntly, "You ate sand covered onigiri?" Sanji was impressed. Zoro really _did_ possibly have some respect for food. 

"I was hungry! Shut up!" Zoro snapped and Luffy fell to the deck, laughing his rubber ass off and rolling around, holding his stomach.

"It's... it's good to have you back... Zoro!" the captain laughed, gasping for air as he continued, "I've missed you. And you, Sanji. And the crew!" Zoro blinked before sighing and rubbing his forehead a little with a hand, a small smile quirking the corner of his lips.

"You... want to know what happened, ne?" he asked and Luffy stopped laughing, looking up at the taller man and nodding solemnly, "Then don't demand it of me. Ask it. You may be the Captain, but a Captain respects his crews wishes and secrets and personal space. You violated all those rules today, Luffy. In order to find out something. Maybe so you can know, I don't see the purpose in you knowing."

"I... want to know because Zoro... nearly died. And I don't want that to happen again." 

"I'm going to nearly die every time I fight something that's stronger than me. The only way I can GET stronger, IS to nearly die, Luffy." Zoro argued, his tone calm again and the captain fiddled with his shirt as he sat on the deck. With a sigh, he got to his feet and looked up at the green haired man. 

"I... as Captain, respectfully ask you to tell me what happened on Thriller Bark." He said after a long time of staring at his first mate. Zoro frowned slightly before nodding a little.

"That's better." he muttered before reaching a hand up and rubbing his forehead, "I promised myself I'd never tell you. Made Sanji swear he would never say a word. I don't even know how he found out, but I'm assuming some certain 'dead possums' were to blame, there. Not to mention an over nosey chef." 

"Oi oi." Sanji frowned, "You were covered in blood, I wanted to know why, so sue me. Not to mention you damn near broke my ribs you asshole."

"It was for your own good, idiot." Zoro snorted before shaking his head. He locked gazes with Luffy and then sighed softly before starting up on telling what had happened. With Kuma, the crew, Sanji and himself and then his own battle. Luffy's pain and suffering, and how he had taken it. Offered his head in exchange for the Captain's. It was no brilliantly told story like how Usopp wove his tales through the imaginations of those around him but, it was a sufficient retelling of the incident on Thriller Bark. Sanji added in some bits of what had happened from his view as well and Luffy stared at them both.

Zoro's loyalty... Sanji's loyalty... the whole _crew's_ loyalty, was something he had never quite been able to fathom. Always believed in it and trusted it, but never quite gotten the depth of it. He'd sometimes had Zoro's in question but now he wondered why on Earth he had even had those thoughts. Now, he also understood why Sanji had suddenly become so protective of Zoro towards the end there.

Before they had all been taken away. The blonde was not only protective of the swordsman and the secret, but of the crew itself. Because seeing as Zoro, the first mate, had been out of action basically, it fell on Sanji's shoulders to take the burden of being the next strongest one. So if something were to happen to Luffy, he was going to protect the crew just as Zoro had protected them before.

"You guys...," Luffy shook his head as he stared at the two. The retelling had long since ended but only now could the captain get his head in order enough to say something.

"Did what was necessary." Sanji and Zoro spoke at the same time, sharing a look with each other and then turning to watch Luffy again.

"... You two really are best friends, y'know?" The Captain's grin was wide as Zoro and Sanji both jerked and glared nastily at each other, lips curling.

"_**Him!**_" They both screeched at the same time, "He's a worthless shit-headed creep and I would throw him overboard at the first chance I got if I was the Captain!" The two's words were perfectly in sync with each other and that just pissed them off. Luffy just grinned, locking his hands behind his head and watching as the two faced off and began their usual fighting antics. Things certainly were quite a mystery and quite amazing in this universe.

_**-End**_

_A/N:_ _Reviews are always very much appreciated and yes, there are mistakes and stuff. I don't get things Beta read hardly EVER so. Yeah. Thanks everyone and flames are greatly accepted. I do love fire :) _


End file.
